Forbidden Fruit
by DeanBeans13
Summary: Sanji is released from his 50 years of house arrest only to find war on the horizon. Add to that the mysterious guy from his dream literally just moved in down the hall with two others. AU Zoro/Sanji M and all that jazz.
1. Prologue

Hey Yall this is a Vampirewerewolf thing So in this Sanji is a halfling Vampire and Zoro is a wolf. Not a werewolf a wolf. There are werewolves in this story but as in the legends they are not able to control themselves on the night of the full moon and as it gets closer and closer to the new moon the weaker and vice versa.

Zoro is a wolf and therefore is referred to as one of the origins of the werewolves (not the actual one who created them but wolves are the origins of werewolves)

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans ZoroxSanji production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was forbidden. Something that shouldn't have been done…or rather two beings, two _creatures_ that shouldn't have been allowed to join.

Yet, why do I feel myself being drawn to it, being drawn to _him._ I don't know how the hell I got in so deep. I don't even know if I'll be able to get back out, though I doubt it. Not that I care at all.

He alone is important enough for me to go to the ends of the earth for. So my only choice is to fall deeper, until I can no longer see where I fell from, till I can no longer see, feel, hear, touch or hell even taste anything else but _him…and drown within his presence_.

* * *

ReeeeeViewwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm starting to get desperate.

Good start? Yes? No? Maybe So? Can't tell yet? Alright next chapter then crybabies.

Then you will have to decide (not really but shhhh don't tell the readers that)


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans ZoroxSanji production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

"Hey Sanji! What's up! Haven't seen you here in a while. We were beginning to think that you didn't want to mingle with us commoners."

The man mocked feeling hurt from his friend's disappearance. The man who spoke was 6' 5" with pale blonde hair and sharp purple-black eyeliner around his eyes that continued to run lines down his pale cheeks. He had strong, sharp features that without a doubt could be characterized as handsome. But then again, everyone in _this_ bar was pale and beautiful or handsome. Sanji snorted in protest.

"Shut up Pell. You know I was on house arrest for seducing the counselor's daughter."

Sanji gave his signature cocky grin that said 'I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't that damn meddling butler who just had to ruin everything.' Oh the possibilities.

Pell laughed and shook his head from side to side. That's Sanji for you.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, hurry up and come have a drink for old time's sake then."

Pell picked up his newly filled glass filled with a dark red liquid that shimmered with every strobe light that passed by. He grabbed another glass filled with the same and gave it to the other.

"Cheers."

After drinking their fill and seeing doubles of his pale friend in front of him. Sanji decided that maybe it was time to call it a night.

_A wandering drunk is never a good drunk to find, but Sanji can take care of himself. _Pell thought to himself as he watched his friend stumble out of the bar. he could feel the need for Sanji to be on his own at the moment even if he didn't like his blond friend so down.

Sanji on the other hand was trying his hardest not to run to Australia

_Aah. I don't feel like going home not after hearing that story…_

**Flashback**

"So what's happened since I've been on house arrest?"

Pell's face suddenly dropped its happy-go-lucky look and turned solemn in an instant. The base of the music and the happy screaming and dancing all around only seemed to heightened the tension in the air between the two men.

"Sanji…" the taller man looked at the other with sad eyes.

"What?"

"I don't know what's going to happen from here on. There have been talks about war."

The man's face fell further into seriousness as Sanji's fell into confusion.

"WHAT?"

Sanji's shout temporarily stopped the party-goers closest to him and they turned to the cause of the outburst. Soon they decided it wasn't worth the trouble. Sanji on the other hand was having trouble getting things straight through his head. _Since when were we at war? I've only been on house arrest for 50 years. It's not like it was a lifetime or something. _Eventually, the unanswered questions in his head weren't enough for him.

"With who? Not humans I presume and I hope it's not another one of those coup d'état, formed by the higher ups. One was bloody enough."

"No. Most humans don't even know of our existence anymore and the new league of counselors are much more stable. Apparently it's an outside group that has as much history as our kind."

_As much history as our kind?...Oh No No NO! _Sanji could feel blood drain from his face as he turned to his friend, pleading for him to tell him his thoughts were wrong.

"Yeah. You're thinking right."

"That doesn't make any sense. I thought there was a treaty. The last fight with them was hundreds of years ago and it nearly wiped out both sides."

"Well apparently _they _found some of their origins and thought that if they got them on their side they would be able to beat us. I don't know how strong these origins are supposed to be or what they even are, but I'd rather not get into war, not against them."

_Great. What are we going to do now. Like hell I want to be pulled into the shitty counselors war over some shitty pieces of land that is mostly controlled by humans anyway._

Seeing as the information was way to disturbing, Sanji resorted to drinking himself into a shit pile.

**End Flashback**

The sounds of humming and joyous singing reverberated off various apartment buildings, restaurant buildings, and any other type of building to create echoes of a song Sanji made up on the spot. It was even coupled with occasional trips over dotted lines (yes those white _painted_ lines) on the street. It was obvious the blond had more than enough alcohol in his system

Sanji was having a wonderful time walking nowhere in particular with all of his might, skipping the whole way. It only really occurred to him that he probably should have been paying attention to where he was going when he made a wonderful front flip over a broken white fence on to his back.

_How the hell did I get to this meadow anyway._

Sanji looked around at the meadow he so gracefully stumbled into; the blades of rolling grass seemed to go on for miles. There were trees sparsely scattered throughout the area and the blonde could see a forest surrounding the far ends like a barrier. Even the area behind him held a forest. The blond was to drunk to notice that the trees behind him weren't previously there.

The wanderer was a little confused on how he never noticed walking through a forest but whatever life was good when you're drunk. he shrugged off his worries and thoughts and proceeded to explore the newly found piece of land_. _The grass had a light glow to it due to the moonlight streaming from the full moon-

_Full moon? Last time I checked it was a waxing moon…_

_-_ and the multitude of flowers that glowed in the moonlight. Little speckles of light floated above the flowers and grass, sometimes coming into contact with each other. When one landed on him, Sanji realized that the lights were fireflies. The scene was breathtaking.

_How did I never find a place like this? I could easily score more points with the ladies if I had brought them here. Pfft, like I really need more points... Maybe this time I can finally sweep my lovely Nami or my wonderful Robin off of their feet. _

And then there was the one blemish on the landscape. Some type of blob under a tree in the distance.

The blonde made his way up to the curious blob While stumbling through the grass. It was quite pitiful.

_Okay how the hell did I get this drunk. I only had like 1 shot of Vodka (_more like five and Sanji can't hold his liquor worth shit)_. Fucking Pell. He had to have put something in my cup. I'm gonna kick his ass. _Of course none of Sanji's previous actions had anything to do with Pell at all, but what the hell? Who cares who you blame when your wasted enough to walk into a glowing meadow without noticing. Silly Sanji.

The blonde's breath hitched when he finally caught a glimpse of the figure beneath the tree partially bathed in the moonlight. Soft-looking caramel colored skin, perfectly stretched over muscles that rose and fell in time with his breathing. It was a big hint to what strength lied beneath.

The figure wore black pants that shaped his bottom half nicely as he lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Green hair… _that's weird. Must be the moonlight playing tricks on me and the fact that I'm drunk._

What really pulled Sanji's attention was the scar that ran down that godly, illuminated body from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip. It was beautiful and ugly at the same time yet it fit the figure perfectly.

Sanji suddenly had the need to touch it. It wasn't like he was feeling up a man in his sleep. He just wanted to touch the scar and see how it felt against his fingers.

Perfectly normal.

After convincing himself, the drunk dropped to his hands and knees and inched closer to touch the scarred flesh hoping and praying he didn't wake the man up. He was close now. The blond gulped then reached his hand slowly towards the gnarled flesh. Sanji let out a small yelp in surprise when his hand was grabbed just before it was able to touch that tempting scar.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The voice was more of a deep growl than anything. It was a deep sultry bass that just screamed strength. It was primal and demanded obedience just like an alpha male. A voice that said it could get you to do whatever it said for fear of being but in your place. Sanji's own voice was lost. He wanted so badly to touch…

_Okay calm down. So not only does he have a very tempting scar he has an ungodly voice. It is absolutely normal to want to hear that voice again right? _

If Sanji had been just a little bit more sober he wouldn't have continued with the conversation. He would have turned around and made a beeline for the exit because men don't affect him like women do, or at least aren't supposed to. He would've chided himself for wanting to touch a man's skin. Hell he wouldn't even have been in this situation. But here he was, wanting desperately to touch the scar and to hear that voice one more time.

The stranger still had his eyes closed. It hadn't even occurred to Sanji until he lost his breath. Steel grey mercury orbs looked at him or rather looked through him. They enraptured him leaving Sanji as helpless as a newborn babe. They glowed when looking from the shadows of the tree above him. Like a wolf stalking its prey.

The stranger continued to stare with those liquid eyes at the figure above him. His frown deepened when he saw the confused look on the other's face. Why the hell is this ridiculous blond confused? He wasn't really expecting to be allowed to touch him was he? This weird, creepy stranger couldn't be that surprised.

"So, you going to tell me why you were trying to molest me in my sleep or am I going to have to beat it out of you, you fucking pervert. How the fuck did you even get in here?"

_Scratch That. Doesn't matter how sexy that voice is, if shit comes out of it. _

"Who the hell said I was trying to molest you asshole? I just wanted to touch it."

Sanji growled with impatience and pointed to his goal on the man's chest.

"Don't get full of yourself. Now sit back, shut the fuck up shithead, and let me touch it however I please."

Zoro's jaw nearly unhinged in disbelief. _Is this guy an idiot? he just admitted to trying to molest me. This conversation is getting ridiculous._

"Technically, trying to touch some else's body with out there permission is called molesting. And the fact that you were doing this while I slept means that you were trying to molest me in my sleep, right?"

_Damn this guy smells like he practically took an alcohol bath. He's freaking drunk out of his mind. _

"Shut up!"

Without warning Sanji hurled himself at the still reclining figure. The green head rolled out of the way and stood before he could be body slammed by an unstable drunk. Sanji growled at the ground and the man's uncanny, unexpected speed. The irritation started to build in his chest at the rude responses and the avoidance of his touch. OH he would get the motherfucker and he wouldn't be able to say shit as the blond held him down and had his way with him. The chef crawled into an unsteady standing position.

"Stay fucking still you Mosshead."

Those mercury eyes could now be likened to a goldfish.

"Like hell I will you drunk! Go home already."

"Not before I get to touch the scar."

"Hell No!" _Why in the name of everything manly am I having this argument with a drunk_ **male**(not that that was the problem but whatever)_  
_

"?" The question was asked with an almost childish innocence. There was even a pout. What the hell? Calm down it's just a drunk just walk away and ignore. Not without a parting shot though.

"Fuck No!"

"Why you gotta be so stingy?" The pout increased.

"IT'S MY BODY YOU ASSHOLE!" Ah **fuck** this drunk! He couldn't take it anymore!

The angered male picked up one of his hidden katana that the blonde hadn't even noticed, before slicing it towards Sanji's neck at a frightening speed. One more split second and his head would no longer have a body. Or was it that his body would no longer have a head…

The blonde flipped backwards and landed gracefully on his feet mercifully out of reach only to sway from the world tilting to the left a bit. When the world finally decided to straighten itself from that bizarre occurrence, Sanji glared at the other.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU VIOLENT ASSHOLE!"

_Heeh. I was only going to scare him by stopping the blade close to his neck but this guy has skill…_

Before he got the chance to test what the blond could really do, a wolf's cry sounded off in the distance. Zoro was instantly worried.

_Why is Chopper calling me?_

"Well perverted molesting stranger, I have no more time to play in your perverted game. I have better things to do. Don't pull that shit again or I'll really kill you."

"Hmmm. No worries. Next time I'll tie you up so you can't escape." Sanji said with an evil laugh. He _really_ lets go when he's drunk.

The katana wielder visibly shuddered and broke into an all out run to where he could hear the calls from, secretly thankful for that well timed howl.

"Nee Zoro. What were you doing? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." The little brown-haired boy looked up at Zoro expecting a very good reason for his being late.

"Sorry Chopper. I just met the weirdest person in here."

"Another one of us?"

"No that's the thing he smelled really different yet he was still able to get through the barrier. Human but not…"

"OOOh! That sounds like fun where is he?"

"Luffy where the hell were you? I had to call Zoro to help me find you after you ran off and didn't come back… WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PIECE OF MEAT!"

"Shi Shi Shi. It was sitting over a fire looking very lonely. So I took it."

"What the fuck Luffy?"

Luffy never got to fully finish the end of his explanation as a loud and very angry howl could be heard through the air.

"Aah shit! You took someone else's food didn't you. Let's get the hell outta here. I'd rather not fight right now." Without any further ado both Zoro and Chopper hauled ass .

"I didn't take anyone else's food no one was there."

Luffy ran after them assuring them the whole while that the piece of meat was indeed very _very_ lonely.

_But what the fuck was that with the freaking weird drunk ass blond…_

* * *

_Review and I shall give you Zoro with strawberries and whip cream on top. _

_Absolutely delicious_

_Even Sanji said so._


	3. Chapter 2: Poor Door!

**OH YEEEAAAAAAHH! Are y'all ready for this Cause I don't think you are, but I'll give it to you any way.**

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans ZoroxSanji production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

The next day Sanji woke up in his bed with the worst fucking headache-hangover combination he's had in a while. He must have had a shit ton to drink to actually get himself that drunk. The weird dream didn't help either. Just thinking that he might have had a potentially homoerotic dream if it weren't for that fucking elusive- but it was a good thing he was elusive-barbarian who tried to take his head off. He refused to believe that he had been anywhere close to molesting the tanned manner less brute.

_What the hell was that anyway? Me feeling up a shitty man in a magical garden of glowing flowers was a little farfetched, even for my mind. I mean I would understand if it was the angel Nami-swan or if it was the goddess Robin-chwan floating among the glowing flowers. But NO! I had a shitty male in my dream. And did I really say I would tie him up? Fuck it! Don't care anymore! _

By the time Sanji had taken his shower, gotten dressed and started breakfast he was unfortunately still thinking about it. Sanji continued to grumble to himself, adding extra power to his chops as his anger grew.

_I really don't know why I was dreaming about that blo… WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL KNOCKING NOISE! _

The sound that was driving Sanji up a wall sounded like a combination of something pounding on wood and someone raping his doorbell.

"Who the hell is it at this time in the morning?"

_Shit really? It's only 7:30 in the fucking morning. Why am I up this early cooking in the morning after that shitty night anyway. Oh. I know. Maybe because I had a potentially kinky dream with a Don't THINK ABOUT IT! _

The incessant ringing and pounding still hadn't ended. Sanji turned down the fire on his breakfast crepe filled with ham egg and cheese with a hint of seasoning to give the motherfucker at his . a piece of his mind.

Too late.

Poor door didn't even stand a chance. The door gave way to a mass of arms, legs, and a curious straw hat that nearly bowled Sanji over in its attempt to get to the kitchen while screaming "Food!" at the top of its lungs. Whatever crepes already made and the one in the pan, were forever trapped and lost in a black hole like mouth with surprising speed and vulgarity. Then as if to add insult to injury the fucking mass had the audacity to scream for more.

OH. HELL. NO.

"Um."

A little voice said from the doorway. Thank God the Door stayed on its hinges. Sanji ripped his eyes away from the abomination in his kitchen to stare at the origin of his new annoyance in the corridor outside his door. The kid had to be no more than 15 years old. 16, if Sanji was feeling bold. He had neck length curly-brown hair, which framed his petite face, and big doe eyes that could melt the coldest and angriest of hearts.

It would have worked on Sanji if there currently weren't a poor excuse of a human raiding his fucking kitchen. Maybe he should get back to the original problem and just kill the monstrosity now. It would be a slow slow death.

"Umm I'm really sorry for him. It's just that we haven't had anything to eat yet and I couldn't stop him. I …"

The kid sniffled and his tears threatened to overflow. Sanji just continued to bore into the boy with his stare.

"I'MREALLYSORRY."

The kid obviously couldn't take the pressure of Sanji's glare anymore and jumped to hide behind the wall outside the doorway. Sanji sweat dropped.

"You know you're hiding the wrong way right?"

The kid squeaked and jumped to hide the proper way.

_Damn. Lucky kid. It's a good thing he's cute and doesn't seem to be faking his remorse. I guess I could…_

The blond never got to finish his thought as an unholy amount of noise coming from falling pots, pans and kitchen utensils came from his holy sanctuary.

The black hole obviously thought he could get away with flashing a smile and saying sorry…

The black hole obviously thought wrong.

Sanji saw red. And black. And blue. And whatever other color of the fucking spectrum he could turn that bloody creature into. Apparently the creature got the message from Sanji's glare and started to apologize profusely while backing up to circle around the island, presumably to then run out the door. Oh no no no. That would be way to easy.

"GET. THE FUCK. OUT OF. MY KITCHEN. YOU. PIECE OF SHIT MONKEY!"

Before Sanji could catch and then proceed to beat the ever-living shit out of the monkey, the little doe-eyed boy screamed and launched himself towards the other boy (Sanji finally admits to himself the thing destroying his sanctuary is probably human) and tries to drag him out of the kitchen.

"Luffy! Get Out! How could you just burst into someone else's kitchen and eat all their food?"

"But, Chopper!"

Luffy, as the boy was called, whined as if he was innocent. Dear Lord, it grated on Sanji's nerves to no end.

"It's really good and I'm still hungry. We haven't eaten in like 3 days! I want more."

That caught the chef's attention.

"…For once Luffy, I think you got the right time…but that's not important. STOP GOING THROUGH HIS FRIDGE!"

Oh god it was too early for all this screaming. Sanji's surprised none of his neighbors haven't shown up to skin them alive.

Sanji knows that he will regret this for the rest of his living days. Deep down, his soul was screaming not to do this but his conscience was coming out and he just couldn't leave a starving person in front of him, regardless of whether or not the piece of shit just trashed his kitchen. Oh sweet angel Nami and goddess Robin, give Sanji the strength to resist the urge to strangle said piece of shit. Amen.

"So you guys haven't eaten in 3 days huh?"

"Yeah! And we're Staaaarving!"

Damn the bully and his sickly dog.

Starving people have always been Sanji's weakness (and ladies but that goes without saying. They're angels). The chef sighed. Damn the monkey and the cuddly doe-eyed boy. Sanji sighed a deep heartfelt sigh expressing all his melancholy at the situation he found himself in.

"Fine. You have about 5 seconds to move to the kitchen island counter and sit there quietly while I finish cooking or you get nothing. Capeesh?"

_The shitty monkey better hope and pray that my knives and pots are okay. If they aren't it wont matter how starving he is I will kill him, no remorse._

The blonde pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket pulled one out and lit it up. He took a deep breath and inhaled the deliciously toxic, nerve soothing smoke and then blew it out in perfect rings…for dramatic effect of course. The kids have to know who they're dealing with.

The boys were still standing in his kitchen stunned into silence. _Hmm, they seem confused. Okay then. _

"1…2…" The speed it takes for two starving teenage boys to move to a kitchen island(which wasn't that far from where they were in the first place) has hence been recorded as 2.253 sec. Sanji didn't even finish saying three.

The abomination called Luffy, who Sanji grudgingly admits is fully human and not the first wave of the apocalypse, picked up a butter knife and fork on his way to the seat and was now proceeding to make an infernal racket by bouncing up and down on his chair while banging the knife and fork together, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"YAY! Aren't you excited Chopper. We're gonna get food and it's soooo good. Not that Zoro's is bad or anything but it's not as good as this."

Luffy turned a grin in Sanji's direction. Sanji felt his pride swell a little at the compliment. He didn't know who this Zoro was but he obviously couldn't hold a candle to a professional.

Chopper's eyes suddenly grew to about the size of golf balls. It was pretty impressive actually.

"Oh My GOD LUFFY!"

"What?" Luffy was just as confused as Sanji due to the outburst.

"Zoro's gonna kill us for coming in here without his permission."

Sanji frowned. So not only was this "Zoro's" food inadequate, he was a brute to the kids too. Not acceptable. He took out two plates from his cupboard and placed some of the ham egg w/ cheese crepes, pancakes and few bacon, he had whipped up before they came that had somehow miraculously survived the previous ransacking of his kitchen on each plate. He placed one plate in front of Luffy and the other in front of Chopper. Now that he thought about it it's a good thing these tow showed up because he had cooked way too much food for himself.

"Here you shitty noise making bastard. Here you go kid."

Obviously, these kids had to be starving if all they can do is gape at the food with tears in their eyes and drool dripping everywhere. _Oh that reminds me I have to warn them._

"Don't eat too fast because..."

"More!"

Silence…

Did this monst…no Luffy…Did Luffy just ask for more? The plate hadn't even been in front of him for five seconds. What surprised Sanji the most was that the other boy wasn't even surprised. Chopper looked at Sanji.

"Um Thank you..." The boy seemed to be fishing for a name.

"Sanji."

"Thank you Sanji!" The curly haired kid practically beamed at Sanji and began to dig in to his food.

"Delicious!"

Sanji could feel a smile tugging at his lips but he hid it behind his cigarette. These two weren't so bad if you got over the black hole in the monkey's stomach.

"SECONDS!" Aaaaaand there he goes again.

"Shut up already and wait!"

Sanji feels something pulling at his sleeve and looks down to see the adorable apologetic face of the curly haired kid.

"Oh. That's one thing I forgot to tell you… Luffy can eat enough for about 25 people on average. So you are going to have to make more or he will start whining and then go on a second rampage through your kitchen. I'm a vegetarian by the way."

Good to know.

Hmm. Now that he thought about it. The kid had pushed all the bacon to one side of the plate.

"Alright sit there and wait. I'll make more food."

Maybe he shouldn't tell Chopper there were little bits of ham in that crepe…

"SANJI! SECONDS WITH LOTS OF MEAT!

"I said Shut the Fuck up already and wait!"

Before Sanji could stop his self a swift foot connected with Luffy's face and sent him flying back towards the door. The blonde stood there looking horrified while Chopper had sparkles in his eyes.

Shit. It didn't matter if the kid was annoying as fuck, he was still human and Sanji did not hold back as much as he should have.

Suddenly Luffy flipped back onto his feet like nothing happened and walked back to the island with sparkles in his eyes as well.

"Um" Sanji started hoping to apologize before the situation decided to explode.

"That. Was So. Cool! How'd you do that? That was the first time I flew from a kick. Awesome."

Then the raven-haired kid sat back down awaiting his next plate as if he hadn't been kicked across the room.

"Er…Are you alright."

"Huh? Oh, hahahaha. Yeah I'm fine. I'm reaaally sturdy." The kid thumped his chest twice.

Hmmm. Alright then. Moving on. Sanji didn't want to know what the kid was and he didn't care. It was only that the force of his kick would have definitely crushed a normal human's skull.

"Here your seconds."

Since Sanji had taken heed of Chopper's earlier warning he started to make sausages, ham, bacon, more crepes, and pancakes all enough for 50 people, just for assurance. The chef moved across the kitchen with a gentle finesse that could only be imitated by someone who practically spent most of his waking hours in a kitchen (which is what Sanji does). He whisked and flipped and dipped in motions that would be the envy of a figure skater. This was his element and he was entering a moment of peace.

"Buh. Fanji. Buvar chong. Buff nuh ash chong ash Zosho."

Aaand there goes that Zen moment. Luffy was talking with his mouthful much to the dismay of Sanji.

"That's disgusting. Chew, then swallow, then talk you barbarian."

"You're strong, but not as strong as Zoro."

Sanji scrunched up his nose as his pride came into play.

"I don't want to be compared to some brute that starves children and leaves them in an apartment.

Chopper suddenly looked saddened as he finished his second plate.

"Dano't pick on Zoro. It's not his fault. We've had to move around a lot. We haven't had a stable place to live in a while. It's all my fault." The boy started to sniffle.

_Crap. Now I'm the one picking on kids. _

"its' not your fault Chopper." Luffy said with the biggest and brightest smile on his face

"You know Zoro would yell at you for saying that. If he didn't want us with him, he would have easily ditched us."

Luffy patted the saddened curly haired kid on the head to cheer him up. Sanji just stood behind the island feeling like an ass.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Chopper was it?"

He just realized the kid hadn't 'officially' given Sanji his name.

"I didn't mean it. You're a very good little brother."

Chopper's face suddenly flushed and he started to fidget happily.

"Shut up asshole. Your compliment doesn't make me happy."

And yet he wiggles.

Luffy let out a booming laugh and Sanji just stared. He could feel the laughter bubbling in his chest and spilling out f his mouth before he could stop it. He was laughing so hard he almost choked on his cigarette. Really those things can be dangerous. He coughed before catching his breath.

"Kid, you are too cute."

Right on cue, Chopper jumps out of his chair and dances while saying in the cutest voice "Bastard. You don't make me happy with all that shit" with the biggest smile on his face. It was really hard not to smile at his antics. The monkey was smiling broadly too.

"Okay Okay. Sit down before you hurt yourself. So what are you guys doing for the rest of the day."

"Fee don Knaaaw."

"Again. Chew, then swallow, then talk or I'm not giving you anymore food."

The time it takes for a greedy black hole fo a teenage boy to chew and swallow is hence forth recorded as 0.0313 seconds (if such a tiem were possible.) Frankly, Sanji didn't know whether to be disgusted or astonished. He settled for disgusted astonishment.

"I swallowed. Feed me more." This freaking ADD monkey.

"Finish what you were saying first."

Luffy pouted not at all happy that he couldn't get his 18th plate of food.

"I said we don't know. Now feed me."

Sanji rolled his eyes

"Here you pig."

Since it seemed that educated coherent conversation would not occur with Luffy while Luffy was eating, he turned to Chopper.

"Why don't you know? When's you're brother coming back." Sanji had a bad feeling about that question.

"We don't know we don't even know when or why he left or where he was going. Probably to get a job and trying to find food for us."

Snaji frowned. Would someone normally leave 2 kids by themselves without saying a word. No they wouldn't

Fucker abandoned the kids.

"Well if you want you can stay with me 'till he comes back." Which will probably be never. "I have games and movies over in the living room. Just don't break my shit."

Both kids' eyes lit up like a five year old at Christmas and luffy started to shovel his 36th plate even faster down his throat if possible. Really how come the boy hadn't chocked yet. When the straw-hat wearing boy finished his plate, he grabbed Chopper and dragged the other out of the kitchen.

Sanji picked up the dishes form the island and soaked them in the soapy water with his pan and cooking utensils while listening to the commotion happening in the other room. The screams of delight made him smile.  
"Oooooooooooooooooh. It's an Xbox 360 with the connect thingy that let's play w/ out the remote."

"Oooooh. Look! Let's play this one."

"Noooo. I wanna shoot things not dance."

Sanji shook his head and chuckled. Since they've been moving around a lot its to be expected that they don't have much time for games.

_I swear if I get my hands on the asshole who abandoned these kids I'm gonna kill him._

Zoro came home to his apartment at 5pm bearing gifts (bribes) of food to placate the angry, hungry, and no doubt annoyed boys he left at home without an explanation and most importantly without anything to do. He opened the door and walked in only to see his two balls of energy not in the living room

_now where the hell did they run off to…_

he checked the rooms but they weren't anywhere within the apartment. Though there was a lack of lots of furniture, it didn't look like there was a struggle; that ruled _them _out.

Zoro closed his eyes and strained his senses to pick up any signs of their presences. The first thing he noticed was that they were together.

_That's good. Luffy can fight and is damn strong when need be._

Next thing he heard was an ear-piercing blood curdling scream from Luffy and anguished scream of "NO!" from Chopper. An unknown person screamed "Your mine!" and laughed the most sadistic laugh he had ever heard.

Zoro tore out of the apartment and bolted towards their screams and in 3 seconds he was in front of the door at the end of the hall. In 1 second the door was off its hinges and he was in the living room only to stop and stare at the cause of their screams.

_Fucking Mario Cart. Really. Was it any need for you fucking troublemakers to scream?_

A trio of heads-_Trio?-_ turned to look at him with shocked expressions.

"Zoro." The two youngest screamed with happy expressions on their faces.

Zoro fell into the wall beside him and let it hold his weight as relief swept through him and took all the adrenaline out of his system. He growled.

"You fucking pups scared the shit out of me when you screamed. At least leave me a goddamn note!"

Chopper pouted. That's not fair.

"Well now you know how it feels."

He crossed his arms across his chest. Oh no Zoro was not going to have that shit after they nearly just gave him a heart attack.

"Don't fucking get smart with me you tanuki."

"I'm not a tanuki! You bastard."

"What you say?"

Sanji, for the most part after his initial surprise, was not registering the conversation. He stared as the man of his dreams – _wow gay much Sanji- _stood in the opening of his living room leaning on the was with his arms folded across his chest like he owned the place.

He wore a tight white t-shirt that showed his rippling muscles under a black slightly baggy leather jacket. His faded blue Levi's framed the lower half of his body in a drool worthy fashion and the three gold earrings dangling in his left ear chimed beautifully with the slightest movement. Yes, the guy was still handsome in normal lighting, yes the shitty green hair (which is actually quite nice) was _not_ a trick of played by the moonlight, and yes Sanji was still eyeballing the man even though he was sober.

Dammit it wasn't a dream then! Or was it and he just had a gift for premonition? He had no idea. But it didn't matter which actuality it was because both situations were embarassing.

Sanji broke out of his trance when he finally remembered the last time he checked, the door was locked (after being fixed of course. The damage wasn't too bad from what Luffy did surprisingly). The blond ran out of the room past Zoro, praying that his door wasn't broken. He looked at his door. No, what he meant was he looked at the fucking hole in the wall where the door SHOULD HAVE BEEN! Why? Because there was his door, lying on the ground in lonely silence as it was no longer attached to the frame.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITHEAD! THAT'S MY FUCKING DOOR!"

* * *

Review and I shall give you...hmm well what do you guys want?

Sorry if there is a multitude of grammar mistakes.

I hope you liked!

Well I going into a fanfic coma soon. Got exam wars soon ( yes wars because anyone in college will tell you it is a war trying to get study rooms in a library and a war to beat those nasty little exams into submission)

Thank and love y'all for favoriting and alerting and reviewing. I will reply to those soon cause you guys are my first customers of the DeanBeans Shop of Man Love


End file.
